


February 14th, 2001

by 21stCenturyHero



Category: Persona 2
Genre: College AU, First Meetings, Jun is a college student, M/M, Tatsuya works at Katsuya’s pastry store, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyHero/pseuds/21stCenturyHero
Summary: During a snowstorm in the middle of February, Jun meets a certain Suou Tatsuya.





	February 14th, 2001

_ a. _

There’s a couple of last “goodbyes” and “happy birthdays” as people quit the restaurant, going their separate ways in small groups of three or four until only Jun is left behind with a fake smile plastered on his face, fidgeting uncomfortably while he waves his hand slowly; his cellphone’s battery is dead, the trains already stopped running due to the late hour and he doesn’t have money for a cab.

Simply put, he’s screwed.

He sighs and drops his smile. It’s going to be a long walk home.

As it starts to snow, he curses under his breath; he didn’t bring an umbrella.

_ b. _

He ponders the possibility of crashing in the apartment of one of his classmates as he walks through the snowy streets, but quickly discards it; they only care superficially about Jun and Jun doesn’t cares about them. He knows very well that he could put on one of his pretty little smiles and bat his eyelashes at them to instantly get a room for the night, but it would make his mother proud and just the thought of that makes him feel sick.

Jun grinds his teeth and starts to walk quicker.

_ c. _

The idea of being a manipulative bitch becomes more and more attractive as the snow worsens.

He rubs his hands against his face to try to think of other options but, fuck, he’s shaking and the eaves of the store he’s hiding under don’t offer enough shelter. The cold usually doesn’t bother him too much, but he also usually is dressed for the weather. Fuck, fuck, shit.

He wants to go home. He knew he should’ve occupied himself with his psych paper instead of being dragged to a party full of people who are only interested in the status he could offer as the son of a relatively famous actress, and who would abandon him in an instant the second they learned more about him. It’s tiring; he’s tired.

Maybe it’s time to ditch morality and make Mama proud.

He’s about to leave when he realizes that someone is staring at him from the other side of the street.

_ d. _

He isn’t technically using someone if he didn’t do anything to get what he wants.

— or if he can possibly get murdered as a direct result of it, Jun thinks as he enters a small and barely lit pastry shop way past it’s closing hours, following a complete stranger. 

Well, it’s still better than the snow, he supposes.

_ e. _

“So,” the man says after he finally finds a towel for Jun. He’s still wearing the pastry shop’s red apron, which is cute. “What drives someone to stand around in the middle of a snowstorm during Valentine’s Day? Got dumped by a girl or something?”

Jun chuckles awkwardly and he has to bite his tongue to not make a compromising joke. “Oh, no. It’s my birthday, actually. Some college…” there’s a short pause while he looks for the right word until he finally sets for “friends,” which, while not accurate, is more socially acceptable than just saying random people. “Threw a party for me.”

“And then they left you alone in a snowstorm?”

“Sounds about right.”

“What garbage friends.”

And he laughs again, this time in a more heartfelt manner. The older he got, the more he started to appreciate no-nonsense people, and maybe he wasn’t going to be stabbed to death in a dark alley that night after all.

“Oh, I agree,” says Jun, and he can see a small smile forming in the stranger’s face.

It’s a very handsome face.

_ f. _

“Ah, I’m Kurosu, by the way,” he says because he has no impulse control whatsoever. “What about you?”

“Name’s Suou.”

“Suou-san, then?”

The man shakes his head. “You can drop the honorific.”

“Suou,” Jun says while savoring the name and it feels right, like that gesture of casualness is something that he should be doing all along. He nods. “It’s a good name.”

_ g. _

Suou is kind enough to lend him a rusty old umbrella, and insists in paying the cab fees.

“But how will I pay you back?”

“You can drop by anytime,” Suou tells him. “I’ll be waiting.”

Jun doesn’t think twice before agreeing.


End file.
